The 63 Hunger Games
by HUNGERGAMESISAWESOME
Summary: The story of Enobaria's Games. my first fanfic so be nice!
1. Prologue

I dont own the Hunger Games!

----

I snapped my kick as hard as I could, attempting to throw of my sparring partner but he effortlessly got the takedown and hurled me to the ground. "C'mon Enobaria! Tomorrows the reaping and your volunteering this year!" I got up with a groan, but hey, he was right, tomorrow was the reaping and I was going to volunteer for the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games. Twenty-four teenagers between the ages of twelve and eighteen were taken to a massive outdoor arena and were forced to fight to the death. And i loved watching it. When I was seven years old i saw the recap of one of District Two's most famous victors. Brutus. I watched as he effortlessly speared his victims and slaughtered the rest of his competition, since that day all I had wanted to do was win the Games. I'm eighteen so this my last year that I will be eligible for the Games so I need all the extra help to prepare.

I stayed for two hours extra that day before going home. The first thing I hear when I get home is my father's voice. "How was training today Enobaria? Tomorrow's the big day and you'd better be prepared to win those games!" Ever since I had told him I had wanted to win the games I had been his pride and joy, he always bragged about my skills and how rich I'd make him by winning the games. He had very high exceptions but he'd always said that I had natural talent which coming from my dad is very good. "Fine, I think I'm ready for the Games now." I replied. "That's excellent. Now go to bed you need your rest for tomorrow." He said. I'll make you proud was my last thought that night.

---

Please review constructive critisim please this is my first fanfic so be nice!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Don't own the Hunger Games!

I awoke to the sound of my father's voice. " Get up Enobaria, today's the big day!" I jolt up at the his words. Today will be the day that I volunteer to make my father very rich and for me to put the skills I have learned all my life to the test. The Games don't start for another week or so but I can't wait to feel the rush of joy that comes with taking a life, the rush of joy that I saw take over Brutus when he slaughtered his competition. I put on in a dress that while beautiful, will help aid running to volunteer. At noon the reaping starts and the whole population of District Two must stand in the main square for the reaping. Every single living victor from District Two sits in chairs as our District escort reads the list of victors from District Two there's been nineteen victors from District Two and seventeen are still alive. I stand at the front of the females and prepare to run when I see our District escort,Timphany head over to the females bowl. "Ladies first!" He pipes in his ridiculous, over the top capitol accent. He walks over to the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. " Mar-" He never finishes. " I volunteer! I volunteer! My name is Enobaria Corrat " I say very loudly. "That's the spirit of the Games! Give our newest tribute from District Two a round of applause!" Timphany says. The applause is deafening, I guess they think that I have a good chance of winning. "Now for our boy tribute." He pauses for dramatic effect. "Johns-" Again Timphany doesn't finish. A massive boy who I think I've seen at the Training Center before volunteers. "My name is Anthony Korat, I volunteer!" Again deafening the applause is deafening. After the reaping both of us are escorted to the Justice Building and taken to extremely fancy rooms. We will get an hour for our friends and family to have a few last words before we go to the Capitol.

My only visitor is my father. " Enobaria, when your in the Arena, there are things you must remember, remember all your training and for you to remember that I will always love you." My father normally doesn't talk like this he. Normally he would tell me to train harder, eat more, or run more and I don't think he's ever given me a hug before. "Five minutes!" I hear a Peacekeeper say. "Good luck, Enobaria." And just like that he's gone. I don't get any more visitors which doesn't surprise me. My life was all training, I sacrificed a social life for the Games. They escort us to a extremely over the top, fancy train. This is what will take us to the Capitol where we will have a week or so to prepare for the Games. I go to my room and take a warm shower before Timphany calls me to dinner. I go to dinner and eat as much as I can of some of the most amazing food I've ever seen. Just as I finish my steak our mentors walk in, Brutus walks in first and after him Elizabeth. Elizabeth won about thirty years ago but she's still pretty strong and Brutus won the forty-sixth hunger games a couple years before I was born. "Alright, I'm supposed to mentor the boy tribute, but I'd rather pick which tribute to mentor. Is that okay with you Elizabeth?" Brutus asks. "I want to mentor to the boy, who about you?" Elizabeth says. "That's fine, because I wanted to mentor the girl." He says with a grin. "Alright, Enobaria what are your skills? Can you throw a knife well? Are you good with spears? How about a sword? What about hand-to-hand combat?" After he bombards me with questions I give an answer. I pick up a knife and throw at the wall in-between two panels of the wall. Without heisting I pick up another knife and throw it right next to the first. "I'm also pretty good with a sword and my specialty is hand-to-hand combat." He grins. "I think you have an excellent chance of winning." He says. I look over to Anthony and Elizabeth. Elizabeth doesn't look to surprised, she's probably seen tributes do this before but Anthony looks very pissed off. "I could do that too!" He exclaims. He then goes to his room and slams the door. He looks tall and strong but I guess he just has to be the best or he gets mad. "He needs to learn how to hide his emotions better if he wants to survive in the Arena." Elizabeth says with a sigh. I look over to Brutus who has a massive grin on his face. "You've made an enemy after the Careers split, but I think you have the best chance of winning of any tribute!"

TImphony calls us to watch the recaps of the Reaping. Only a few look like actual competition, the boy from District One is a little over seven feet tall and he looks abnormally muscled, the girl from District One is very beautiful but not to dangerous looking, but I know sometimes how deceiving looks can be. When I volunteer I feel a rush of pride knowing that this is one of the greatest honors and if I win I'll be respected and rich. District Four's boy tribute is surprisingly short at about five ten, my height. Then again looks can be deceiving. Most of the tributes are small and underfed, but District Seven's boy tribute is tall and very muscled and District Twelve's boy looks strong. Anthony apparently still is upset because after the Reaping he walks out and slams his door very loudly. "I took the wrong pick this time, Brutus." Elizabeth says, annoyance strong in her voice. Brutus just chuckles a little before biding me good night.

I never have had nightmares about the Games before but I do tonight. I see the boy from District Four, the short one, with blood pouring from his throat. In his neck there are several bite marks."I got bit" He coughs loudly. "I got bit by a rabid animal." He says. I awake with a start. I don't know why because the boy will eventually be my enemy but I feel sorry for the boy who got bit by the animal. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

Somebody please review constructive criticism please!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own the Hunger Games

I awake to Timphany shouting my name loudly "Enobaria! Enobaria! Wake up!" I sigh with annoyance, if he was a tribute in the Arena I'm sure I'd slaughter him first. I take a short shower, put on a dark shirt and pants and walk to breakfast. Anthony's there he doesn't look to mad, I guess Elizabeth taught him how to control his emotions. "Alright Enobaria todays the Opening Ceremonies so your going to be put in the hand's of a stylist, most likely Coritain, he's been doing the female tributes of District Two as long as I can remember, he may look freakish but he does his job well and more often that not he wins over the crowd with his designs." Brutus says. "Now, no matter what he does you can't resist. He might do freakish stuff but look at the people in the Capitol they look freakish." Timphany choses to walk in right at the moment. "We do not look freakish!" He says as he adjusts his purple hair. We all laugh at that, even Anthony. Without warning the whole train gets dark. "Were very close now." Elizabeth says. I'm still confused on why the train is suddenly dark, but I remember now, this is one of the reasons the districts lost the rebellion, the Capitol is defended by mountains and you can only go through the tunnels. When I do see light again, I see so many colors: red,blue,green,purple,pink. It takes me a moment to realize that these are the people of the Capitol with there abnormally colored flesh and hair.

I've been in this stupid remake center for hours know and these freakish people have not shut up. All they do is talk about there stupid lives while they rip out the hair on my body, style my thick, black hair and do my nails all at the same time. Finally they step back and look at my nude body with admartion. "Look what a good job we did! Her body is perfect because of us!" One of them says. Now there taking credit for my body and it takes all my willpower to not kill them on the spot. They leave the room to get my stylist. I hate these stylist looks so much worse in person than he does on T.V. Rainbow skin and hair, and strange pink eyes. He walks around my nude body and he begins to "feel me for any left over body hair" I'm just about to snap his neck hear and now till I remember what Brutus said and I know that I can't kill him. "Good enough, come, let's eat." I get my robe and eat a massive lunch, still smoldering about how he touched me. When we finish eating he stands up and makes me remove the robe again. Not to touch me this time though, he looks like he's thinking, like he'll actually help me.

The Opening Ceremonies go well. I was in a silver dress, decorated with fake guns and knives, seeing as how district two makes the weapons. Me, district one and four are without a doubt the favorites. Later that night I had another nightmare, this one about my mother. My mother had gotten pregnant on her eighteenth birthday and had given birth to me nine months later. My dad told me that she volunteered so I could have a better life, but all her volunteering managed was leave me motherless. I watched the recap of her Games when I was ten years old, I saw her and the last boy from district eleven Chaff start the fight. She cut his hand off but before she could finish him he stabbed her in the forehead with a hidden knife, killing her instantly. The nightmare had plagued me for years when I saw my mother, who looked just like me get killed by that man Chaff.

Thanks to SoldierOfHalla18 for reviewing


	4. Chapter 4

My dad is powerful. I don't know how but he just commands respect and fear from people. And normally they give him the respect and fear. I didn't know that I was very much similar till today, the first day of training. We go early and we are the first ones there, someone pins a number two on my back and I walk in. Were first in the gym at 9:30. As more and more tributes come in, the more confident I feel. The tributes all stood a good distance away from me like I was frightening them, just what most people do when they see my dad. While Atala talks about the stations, I look at the other tributes. Besides the Careers district seven's boy looks massive and very strong and I'll bet he's pretty good with and axe. District twelve also looks strong and massive, but the mentor of district twelve spends his time drunk rather than sending his tributes gifts. I look at district eleven. He's big, but not like a Career or district seven. I look at my soon to be allies, district one's boy is about seven feet tall and very muscled. The girl from his district is beautiful, but she looks like an airhead not a fighter. District four are both extremely tanned, the girl is about six feet and looks tough. The boy is not unnaturally muscled but he looks lean and strong and cruel. The moment Atala releases us I head for the sword fighting station where all the other Careers are headed as well. "Career alliance throughout the Games?" I say. "I'm in. My name's Eli and this is Ninian." the boy from district one says, indicating to the girl from his district. "Okay, I'm in as well. My name's Shangren and my district partner Lares." The boy from district four says. "You know the terms, we hunt them down, kill them and I kill all of you." I say in my most powerful voice. "Also I'm the leader of this group. You guys understand?" I'm surprised when they all agree with fear in the eyes expect for Shangren who just nods and stays calm. We split up from there, each going to different stations to show off our skills to everyone else. I go to the knife throwing station first getting ready to intimidate the rest of the field, just like Brutus said. I throw again and again, not missing on a single throw. From there I head to sword fighting, spear throwing and axe throwing, showing off my skills in each station. At lunch I sit with the other careers trying to figure out which one of them is smart and which one I'll fight at the end of the Games. So far Eli is loud, obnoxious, arrogant, strong and skilled with massive spears and swords. Ninian is like I guessed an airhead but I saw her at the archery section early and she never misses. This is the first time I've seen Anthony fight and I see that his skill is with an axe, but he's probably the least skilled out of the Careers here. Lares is skilled with a strange weapon, a sword she calls a scimitar. It look's different from the average sword, curved and thin near the bottom, thick near the tip. Personality wise, she seems mild and nice. Shame that she'll have to die. Shangren has kept quiet so far staying at the mace section, and despite that the fact that he's short and lean he's strong. Very strong. He wields the mace with crushing power and whenever he hits the dummy or target we can hear the loud smash that indicates he just hit a target wherever you are in the gym. At one we all head back to the gym, I hang back to see where everyone else goes. District seven goes straight to the axe section and starts throwing axes with such accuracy and force that even Shangren's face which is normally so emotionless shows surprise. In fact, Anthony's axe throwing looks bad compared to district seven's. I don't hesitate. "Hey, your really skilled with an axe, even more skilled than my district partner. We could really use skills like yours, want to join us?" I ask. The boy just stares at me for a second before nodding his head no. "We then" I hiss. "You've made a mistake." I say putting my face close to his so my dark hair covers both our faces, hissing out the words with as much contempt as I can muster. I know for a fact that most people would turn around and run with how intimidating I am, but he just goes back to throwing his axes.

The second day of training it's clear that all the other tributes are scared of me, expect for district seven's boy, district twelve's boy, district eleven's boy and Shangren. Seven, twelve and eleven have also formed an alliance, and while without a doubt it is nowhere near as strong as ours, there without a doubt the most powerful of the tributes besides us. Brutus told me that district twelve doesn't go to the coal mines till there eighteen but the boy uses a pickaxe with lot's of skill, Brutus says he probably got taken to the mines early because he's big and strong. District eleven is the weakest of their alliance, he's tall and slim but he's pretty skilled with his very strange weapon of choice. A scythe. I guess it makes sense though seeing as how he's from the agriculture district. But besides them I can control the others with my power of intimidation.


	5. Chapter 5

For the hundredth time that day my knife takes the dummy square in the forehead. The morning is just like the other days of training but after lunch we all go impress the Gamemakers in our private sessions, and I intended to get the highest score. I look at the boy from district three who's next to me who can't even hit the dummy from ten feet away. I laugh out loud at his next attempt as he throws a knife at the dummy and misses but a mile. He doesn't hesitate. He turns and runs from the knife throwing station. Such a fool, I think. I head to sword fighting station scaring away a few tributes how were there just a second ago. While I spar with an Avox, my mind wanders to my mother and her games. I remember her score, a ten. She did everything the average Career should do. She fought at the Corncupia, she allied with the other Careers, she split with them. Why couldn't she have won? If she had won I would've lived in a fancy home in Victor's Village and I would still have a mother. My dad told me she was an amazing woman. Throughout my childhood I wanted to meet her, I wanted to kill that man Chaff, but most of all I wanted to win the Games. To follow in her footsteps. The only difference is that I wouldn't follow the exact same path as her. I would win the Hunger Games I wouldn't lose to anyone. The noise of the Avox's sword falling to the ground snaps me back to reality. "One more time." I say.

After lunch were called in to the gym on by one. Eli goes first, fifteen minutes later Ninian goes in. Then Anthony then, then me. I orient myself as I enter the gym. I take a quick glance at the Gamemakers. Most of them look attentive but a few of them look drunk and more concerned with the massive meal in front of them. I don't hesitate when I walk in. I head straight over to the knife throwing station, never missing the small bulls eye that I aim for. This is to easy and some of the Gamemakers are starting to get bored so I need to do something to get the command attention that slowly slips away from them. I belt several knives and break into a fast run, throwing the knives as I run. On my last knife I leap to the side and roll, as I come up I hurl my knife causing it to land in the forehead of the dummy. I'm done the knives now and I plan on showing them my skills with the sword. I request three sparing partners and in about two minutes they are all disarmed. Now to my greatest skill, my skill in hand to hand combat. As I walk over to the sandbag for me to hit, a few are beginning to lose focus on me and drift back to there massive meal. The second my right foot connects with the bottom of the bag they snap back to watch me. The noise is loud and my long hours of training in the old martial art called Muay Thai will finally pay off. Every time one of my limbs connect with the bag there's a massive boom. I continue to hit the bag before getting ready for my big finish. What I'm about to do I've only done a two times back home, yet I'm confident I can do it again. I brace myself and bring my right foot as hard as I can into the middle of the sandbag there's a earth-shattering boom and the sandbag splits right in half from the shear power of my roundhouse kick causing sand to spill all over the floor. The Gamemakers sure do look surprised. "You may go now miss Corrat." The head Gamemaker says. I give a respectful nod and leave the gym.

I sit on the couch, so filled with anticipation that I can barley sit still. Brutus said that my score will be high, but I don't think I've ever been this nervous before. Eli's arrogant face is first. A nine. Ninian perfect face comes next accompanied by a nine. Anthony gets an eight and then... A ten! The highest so far! My prep team is squealing and Brutus pats me on the back. Just as we're turning back to the screen Shangren's face is being shown and his score... He scored a ten like me. My happiness at my ten is now completely destroyed by this boy. A ten! The same score as mine! I'm still fuming when district seven shows up. A ten as well. This is really starting to piss me off. District eight through ten are all low. None above a five. District eleven pulls a nine and so does district twelve's boy. For the first time throughout the scores I look over to Anthony. The emotion on his face is beyond fury he has the lowest score of the Careers so I can see why he would be mad but no one will be able to understand my fury of tying with Shangren and district seven. "Congratulations Enobaria! Now go to bed, you need your rest, tomorrow we'll figure out your angle." Brutus says.

I awake to Timphany's squeaky voice telling me to wake up. I go down and eat breakfast while waiting for Brutus to finish. "Alright Enobaria, your going to spend four hours with Timphany and another four with me. Timphany will work on how you'll present yourself and I'll work on your angle. Same goes to you Anthony, you'll work with Elizabeth first." I don't really know what Timphany will teach me but I'm definitely not eager to learn. The next four hours weren't as bad as I expected. Where a dress, walk in tall shoes, and smile. All which I accomplish rather easily. "Your brilliant!" He squeaks. Turns out working with Brutus is even easier. The first few minutes Brutus just looks at me before speaking. "Enobaria, I think I know what we're going to do with you. Your naturally intimidating so I want you to be a cold blooded killer throughout the interview." He begins to act like Caesar Flickerman, the interviewer of the Hunger Games, and all I had to do has be myself and I was good.

I wish someone would review:(


End file.
